Earlier base oils have been made from waxy feeds having desired cycloparaffin compositions, including high total weight percent molecules with cycloparaffin functionality and where the cycloparaffins are predominantly monocycloparaffinic. Examples of these oils are Shell XHVI 4.0 and solvent dewaxed waxy raffinate derived from FT wax.
PCT Patent Publication WO 2005/017077A2 discloses that functional fluids with low Brookfield viscosity may be made using base oils having a low ratio of measured to theoretical low temperature viscosity. Nothing is taught about the base oils having a desired predominantly monocycloparaffinic molecular composition, and it is likely that they do not have this characteristic.
It is desired to make manual transmission fluids that have a very high viscosity index and low Brookfield viscosity out of base oils, made from a waxy feed, that have high viscosity index and preferred cycloparaffin composition.